nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cuboy
Cuboy is the mascot of Nitrome who has been used as the favicon of Nitrome's site ever since the site was officially started up. Despite not appearing in any games, Cuboy has made many cameos in Nitrome games after his naming, and prior to his naming being used on buttons of Nitrome.com 1.5. After it was accepted as a Nitrome character on November 15th 2010Cuboy's appearance on on a Nitrome blog post, and his many cameos afterwards, signify he has been accepted as a Nitrome character, and not a Nitrome character solely created for a button on Nitrome.com., Cuboy entered more use in Nitrome games. Since then, he has had cameos in various Nitrome games, often appearing as a pink cube with its two white rectangular eyes, purple cheeks and its open mouth. Appearance Cuboy has two appearances, his modern appearance used mostly for Nitrome blog posts, and his square appearance, its most widely used and seen appearance. Square appearance Cuboy's square appearance, better named as Cuboy regular appearance, is Cuboy's most widely used appearance. Up until 2010, Cuboy was not given a name, nor appeared in any Nitrome games, and was just assumed to be s Nitrome character created solely for one purpose. However, Cuboy is the mascot of Nitrome character associated with Nitrome. He makes appearances in some games and on other Nitrome related products. He is the Main Character in an unreleased platforming game, acts as the host of a Nitrome themed Tetris game, and is probably allegedly used as the mascot of Nitrome in 1984. He is a pink square with small rectangular arms and legs. He has a smile, small white rectangular eyes, a mouth, and red cheeks. He is on the Nitrome Seal of Approval sticker placed on Nitrome products,most notably the Nitrome Enjoyment System. Cuboy's body, minus his arms and legs, looks almost exactly like the blocks from Nitrome Tetris. Games/Cameos Cuboy has appeared in a few Nitrome Enjoyment System. First starring in his own game, then appearing in other games. Cuboy Game :Main Article: Cuboy Game Cuboy first appeared in a platformer game. He had the ability to jump and kill enemies by landing on their heads(Like Mario). He could collect lives so he could start over if he died. It seems to be that each level is a round. Nitrome Tetris :Main Article: Nitrome Tetris Cuboy appeared as the host of Nitrome Tetris, standing in the middle of the screen. One could say he was basically art, as he did not do anything other then tell the player what to do. He was probably included due to his strong resemblance to the Blocks in the game. Cheese Dreams 2 Demo When player touches the info circles, Cuboy will inform the player about new content. Steamlands : See also: Steamlands Cuboy appears as a flag in Steamlands, being able to be purchased on the level Super Paratrooper. Nitrome Must Die Main Article: Nitrome Boss Although Cuboy himself does not appear, a machine was used in his liking in the Nitrome Boss battle. Legacy In 2010, when the Nitrome Enjoyment System was revealed, the Nitrome Seal of approval sticker could be seen. This was Cuboy's first appearance in two decades. Although he was reveled in 2010, the Favicon for the Nitrome.com bears a very strong resemblance to Cuboy. It is possible it is Cuboy. Gallery File:Cuter Cuboy.jpg|Modern Cuboy File:Cuboy.jpg|Cuboy as seen in the Cuboy Game File:CuboyNeedImage.png Cuboy Happy.png|A happy Cuboy Santa Cuboy.png|Cuboy during Christmas File:NES.png|The Nitrome seal of approval Cheese Dreams first message.PNG|Cuboy informing the player about the game in the Cheese Dreams 2 demo Cuboy ad.png|Cuboy as seen in the Nitrome's Demo Advertisement AdBlock.png|Cuboy as he appears when an Ad is blocked when playing a Distributable Game British Cuboy2.png|Cuboy happy for Queen's Elizabeth's diamond jubilee cuboyinskin.png|Cuboy in the 100th game skin. cuboy game.PNG|Cuboy on the case of the game The Bucket Email Page Cuboy.png|Cuboy as sen on Nitrome's contact page cuboy satillite.PNG|2 faces of Cuboy as a satellite in the Nitrome 2.0. skin. Trivia * Cuboy may have been made the Favicon for Nitrome.com because he was the possible mascot for Nitrome in 1984. * After Nitrome announced that there would be a new blog post every day, the "Friday Updates" featured a character that can be assumed as a new, modern version of Cuboy with a speech bubble that reads "Friday!". * Cuboy's face appears as a floor block in Silly Sausage if you enter a code. * Cuboy's face appears at the top left-hand corner of Doctor Nastidous's "pda thingy", only he is pale green. Notes Category:Characters Category:No Game